


I think we’re idiots

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-The Final Problem, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve at 221b, the snow is falling and the fire is crackling.Sherlock asks John to dance with him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I think we’re idiots

It was Christmas Eve. Snow was gently falling and settling on London's streets. The fire was burning in 221b Baker Street, the glowing embers lighting up the room. The boys had strung lights and decorations around the flat with the help of Mrs Hudson of course and a Christmas tree placed neatly by Sherlock's chair. The bustling of chit chat had died down and all that remained were John and Sherlock.

The two had hosted a Christmas Eve party like they did most years, this year however Mary wasn't there. It was the first Christmas since her passing, it was tough but John didn't feel as effected as he should have been. He had Sherlock anyways, what more could he want.

Everyone left the apartment bidding their goodbyes, even tiny little Rosie. She was sleeping at Uncle Mycroft's house tonight, Mycroft and Lestrade had insisted that they take her for Christmas morning. John was quite reluctant at first, he wanted to wake up with his little girl but the two were quite persistent. John and Sherlock were going to their house in the morning anyways so it wouldn't make too much of a difference. 

Greg and Mycroft were together, which was weird at first but then it seemed right. They were quite cute together and made each other happy. If having little Rosie Christmas morning would make them happier then so be it. Sherlock was sitting in his chair looking at the fire beneath him whilst John was admiring the pitter patter of snow. Slow Christmas music filled the flats silence, it was comfortable and warm.

"I think Greg and Mycroft want a child. They're quite enamoured with Rosie", John said without turning to Sherlock.

"I think you're right. Does it bother you that they insisted on having Rosie?".

"No, not at all. It's cute in a way". After that fell into companionable silence. Sherlock rose from his chair and joined John at the window. "It's beautiful isn't it?", he said softly.

"It is", John gently leant his head on Sherlocks shoulder. They stayed that way for a few moments until Sherlock spoke up. "Would you care to dance John?". John lifted his head from the man's shoulder. "You know I can't dance".

"Well then it's lucky that I can. You know the waltz, we can do that", he put his hand out for John. 

"I barely know how to waltz", he chuckled and took Sherlocks hand. The detective pulled him close, their chests almost touching and began guiding them around the room. Their fingers were laced together, John's free hand was placed on Sherlocks hip whilst a Sherlock’s was placed on John's shoulder. 

They danced, making a few mistakes, John's mistakes obviously. They chuckled every time they messed up but Sherlock shot him words of encouragement. Eventually they fell into a rhythm and they were flawlessly dancing across the space. The room was dimly lit by the fire and the Christmas decorations. John looked up at Sherlock and smiled at him. "What?", the detective replied. John smiled again. "You're a good dancer".

"So are you", he replied as he guided them to a slower pace to match the change of song."I'm only as good as my teacher", John said as he felt Sherlock pulling him closer to his chest. Their chests were touching now, John's head was rested against Sherlock's chest and Sherlock placed his chin on John's head. They fit perfectly, like a piece to a puzzle. It was comfortable and right. Their hands fell to the sides, loosely grasped to one another. Sherlock pulled his hand away and started playing with John's hair. In return John released his hand and put both of his arms around the mans waist, bear hugging him. Sherlock put his other arm around his shoulder. They were embracing whilst gently swaying to the music.

John listened to Sherlocks heartbeat as the music faded into white noise. "This is nice", he murmured into his chest. Sherlock tightened his hold on him, "it is nice". They both sighed in content. They stayed that way for a few moments, the music had come to a stop and the fire was slowly burning out. "The music stopped", John said quietly. "It's fine. It's not like we're dancing anyways", Sherlock said into John's hair. The doctor smiled into the man's chest and gently pulled away from him. He kept him close still, his arms firmly secure around his waist.

Sherlock leant down slightly so their foreheads connected to one another. It was very intimate, they were breathing each other's air. John brought one of his hands up to the detectives face and moved his head away slightly so he could look at the detective again. He smiled softly as he caressed his cheek. "You're very handsome", he said quietly, not realising he had said his thoughts allowed until Sherlock replied meekly. "Thank you", he leant into the touch.

"John", he mumbled.

"Yes, Sherlock", was the reply, he rested his hand on his shoulder now.

"What are we doing?".

"I don't know", John answered honestly. They stared at each other like they have done many times before. Their eyes spoke more words than they ever could. Sherlock didn't look like he was going to reply so John attempted to talk again. It seemed as though they were both on the same page however they were both still too nervous to take the first step. Years of dancing around what could have always been.

"I don't think we've ever know what we've been doing", John said softly. His voice was so tender and calm that it set peace in Sherlock. All of his anxieties were alleviated. As they spoke neither of them broke eye contact. Sherlocks eyes were so soft and vulnerable, you could see the sentiment flickering inside them.

"I think we're idiots", this time the detective brought his hand up to stroke the doctor's cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner".

"I'm sorry too", John smiled. He indulged in the feeling of his cheek being caressed for a few more moments until speaking again. "How long?", was all he asked. It was all he needed to ask really. They both knew.

"The day we met. I didn't know what it was until the fall". The baritone of Sherlocks voice vibrated through John's hands, it made him feel safe knowing that this man was comfortable showing his emotions to him. "How about you?", he rested his hands on John's shoulders whilst John's hands resumed to his waist."The same. I thought you were gone so I tried to move on".

"It's okay. I understand, we can talk more about it another day".

"I'm sorry", Johns voice cracked. "I'm sorry that we couldn't have had this sooner". Sherlock lightly shook his head in disagreement, "no it's okay. We had a lot of obstacles in the way before. Now there isn't any. Besides the past doesn't matter anymore", he squeezed John's shoulders, "only now matters".

"You're always so logical", John chuckled softly.

"Well I'm Sherlock Holmes, it's my job". John felt a small tear roll down his cheek, Sherlock carefully wiped it away with his hand. They looked at one another smiling, the moment was tender and sweet. The fire had died down and the only light illuminating them was coming from the street lamps outside. John brought his hand to Sherlock's cheek again, "Is it alright if I kiss you now?".

"It's more than alright". 

And with that, John tiptoed up to connect with Sherlock's lips. The kiss was soft and tender at first, testing the waters, it was quick. He slowly leant back just enough to look at the detective then they both smiled into another kiss. This time they both were kissing, it was slow and sensual. John's hand carded through Sherlock's curls whilst one was placed tentatively on his chest. The detective cupped Johns face and gripped his waist pulling him impossibly closer to him. They broke the kiss when they were bursting for air. Just as they broke apart the clock struck twelve. John reluctantly pulled away from him, laced their fingers together and took them to the window.

Sherlock stood behind John, his hands around his waist whilst they got into a position where both of their hands were intertwined. Sherlock rested his chin on his head. The clock struck for the last time and Sherlock leant down and placed a kiss on his neck. "Merry Christmas, John". He pulled one of Sherlock's hands to his lips and pecked it softly. "Merry Christmas, Sherlock".

**Author's Note:**

> can we remember that johnlock canonically slow danced together!??? I feel like we don’t talk about that enough.


End file.
